1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for recording information in the form of toner images such as, for example, electrophotographic devices, electrostatic recording devices of magnetic photographing devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
In such image recording devices, a fixing device is generally used which has at least a pair of rollers for carrying an image supporting material having a toner image formed thereon, said toner image being fixed during carrying. When the nip between the rollers is jammed with the image supporting material, the latter can be removed from the jammed nip by manually rotating the pair of rollers or by drawing the pair of rollers out of the housing of the image recording apparatus. However, such operations have been complicated and cumbersome.